Rising Generation: Book 1: Passing On the Torch
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Everything in Ninjago was peaceful until Lloyd showed up on Kai's front porch covered in his own blood. Using what little strength he had left, he warned the police officer that it was time to pass the torch on. The problem? None of the ninjas kids realize that they're 'boring' parents are ninjas...or that they have powers. Will light be able to beat the darkness this time around?
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New Generation of Ninja...

Kai Smith checked that his gun was in its holster for the second time just this morning alone. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he felt nervous... very nervous. Giving his head a quick shake, he snagged his car keys up and walked over to the entryway. He was a police officer for crying out loud! He shouldn't be feeling nervous when he already knew what he would be doing. Parking tickets were no fun for anyone, but someone had to do it. After checking that his taser and meter monitor vest were both on, and straight, he lifted a hand up to pull the door open.

_Brrriiiinnnggg!_ Kai froze, staring at the door knob in surprise, as if he half expected it to launch out and attack him. Eyes narrowing, no one he knew was in town or not busy with work at the moment...at least the ones that he was still in contact with... shoving what he liked to call the good old days to the back of his mind, he yanked open the door. A red and green clad figure was sprawled out on his front porch, a pitiful moan escaping it. Kai drew his brows together in confusion... for five seconds before realizing what it was that he was actually looking at. Well, more like _who_ he was looking at. Dropping to his knees, he pressed two fingers against his visitor's wrist, checking for a pulse. He found one, but it was very weak...too weak.

"Ok Greenie... who beat you up so that I can beat them up?" Kai tried to joke, but his voice came out as shaky, fear edging it. He silently berated himself for even thinking that his days as one of the mysterious ninjas was ever over with. Unclipping the walkie-talkie that was clipped to his belt, he lift it to his lips, pressing the speak button. "I've got an emergency over here at my house. Send for an ambulance. An...old friend of mine just showed up and he is covered with blood. His pulse is steady, but very weak."

_"Roger that Officer Smith. We're sending one your way now." _The walkie-talkie crackled as the operator at the station confirmed that his message was received.

Kai took a deep breath, his gaze never leaving the limp form in front of him. This wasn't too good...and he most definitely was going to hear about it once his coworkers realize that his old friend was the famous actress' husband that a great many single guys were jealous of.

...

The paramedic gave the all clear for the emergency personal to safely move Lloyd Garmadon, husband to Anna Garmadon the actress, to the back of the ambulance. "He's stable! Move out! We've got to get him to the hospitable... someone see if you can't get a hold of Anna Garmadon."

"The actress? Pretty sure she's in the middle of filming a movie right now..." Someone commented, while giving Kai a curious look.

Kai ignored the look, feeling impatience flash through him as he glanced down at his watch. "I'm late for my shift... she happens to be my sister's sister-in-law. I can give you her number and she can give you her number. But I've got to..."

"...Kai." Lloyd coughed, pain sketched onto his face as he turned his head suddenly, his green eyes finally open, though dulled with pain. "It's time to pass the torch on..." Lloyd passed out again, not offering an explanation on what he met by that.

Kai felt his chest tighten as he realized what it was that he needed to do. He needed to reopen the old private boarding school. The problem? Besides his sister, brother-in-law, and wife, he lost touch with everyone over the years. How was he going to replace each retired ninja with a descendant of theirs if he didn't know where to even begin looking? "Why me Kid... why me?" Kai felt hot tears threaten to escape, lifting a hand up to fruitlessly wipe at them. He was going to survive. He's survived worst than a few scratches before... except that these weren't scratches. He knew more about weapons and the marks they leave on people, as well as the angle needed to make said marks than his coworkers realized. And those marks were made by a katana, the angle needed indicted someone else was involved, an attacker of some sort...

"You know what... I think I'm gonna take early retirement..." At least his wife made more than enough money with her chain. He was going to have his hands full trying to train the next generation...

~Across Town, at the Public High School~

She paused briefly, certain that no one would think to look for her up here on top of the lockers. Reaching a hand up, she pushed her red hair out of her face, hazel eyes scanning the busy, crowded hallway below her. "Come on... just show up already..." She glanced down at her new BorgWatch that glistened on her wrist. Only two minutes till the bell rang and she will officially be late for class... again.

Just then two familiar figures came charging down the hall, feet pounding the tile floor as they rushed to their class. Bingo. Choppy hair and Black hair moved in almost perfectly in sync. Not for long though. Launching herself forward, she tackled the two of them, wrapping her arms around them in a quick hug. "Did you guys get it?"

"Amber!" It was Choppy hair that spoke, reaching up to shove her auburn hair out of her eyes, annoyance flashing across her features.

Amber crossed her arms, arching one eyebrow upwards as she stared at her younger cousin. "Come on Ocean... did you, or did you not, get it?"

Ocean rolled her eyes skyward, turning to face her brother. "Can you believe her Storm? You think we are incapable of fetching a mere piece of technology from Grandpa's!"

Storm smirked, pulling the hard drive out of his pocket, handing it to Amber. "Here you go. Though you do know that the chances of it being part of the ninjas mechs is like, impossible, right?"

"Impossible is my middle name..."

"Really? I thought it was Zendaya?" Ocean muttered to Storm, ignoring the glare that her cousin was giving her.

**A/N: Done! Ok, this is a sequel series to my series Back in My Days... I'm pretty sure that you can read it without reading Back in My Days. Basically, this is about the ninjas, mainly Kai, having to step up and train the next generation. Fun... the last scene is of the Jaya and Kailor kids. Lloyd will be fine. He's just not super important for this story so he will spend a bit of it in the hospitable. Another thing, I get my hospitables and hospitals mixed up... just so you all don't get confused by what I mean. **

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Invitation to a Whole New School...

Amber Smith fidgeted the microscope as she examined the piece of metal that was lying underneath it. A grin slowly took over her features as she zoomed in on a scorch mark along the side of the metal. "Ah-ha! Prove that this belonged to one of the ninjas!" Straightening, she gestured for Ocean to lean forward and look at the scrap metal. "That scorch mark can only be made by laser fire _which means _that this piece of metal as seen battle and only the ninjas mechs would have seen laser fire." She crossed her arms, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Ocean cleared her throat nervously, glancing up at her cousin. "Um...Amber? Hate to break it to you... but this is not a sign that it has seen battle. We found it next to the furnace and it's just soot." Ocean swiped her finger along the edge, lifting it up to show that she was telling the truth.

Amber scowled at her cousin, stepping over to take over the microscope once again. "Ocean... you need to have an open mind here. If we're going to find out why the ninjas disappeared..."

"You mean, you're going to find out why the ninjas disappeared all those years ago." Ocean picked up her backpack, shrugging it on. "Has it not accord to you that maybe no one has seen them recently is because Ninjago is no longer in danger of invasion or destruction?"

Amber humphed at that, tuning her cousin out. Ocean shook her head at her, before walking over to the closed classroom door. Shoving it open, she walked out allowing the door to snap shut behind her. Amber didn't pay any attention to her, concentrating instead on the piece of scrap metal that she was positive used to be part of one of the ninjas mechs, and thus held a clue on their disappearance. "Then Sam will finally notice me once I prove that I can do the impossible."

_"The Mandatory Assembly starts in five minutes. All students that do not attend the assembly will be given detention." _The school's old intercom system crackled to life.

"Oh no!" Amber felt her eyes widening in horror, whirling around as she began to gather her stuff together, throwing the piece of metal into her designer backpack. The gym that the Assembly was taken place in was a good ten minute walk from where she was working. If she hurried...she could get there and only be five minutes late. Hopefully her homeroom teacher would not be done with roll call by then.

* * *

Sam Richards shifted slightly, glancing over the row that his homeroom was assigned to. Ms. Fa was mumbling to herself as she walked down the row, marking the students that were there and which ones were not there. Sam nodded to her as she glanced at him, before turning his attention to the gym doors. She was late. Amber Smith, the most popular, and rich, kid in the entire school was late to the assembly that the school's been buzzing about since it was announced three minutes before school let out yesterday. Sam tapped his pencil against his notebook, worry creasing his brow. Sam knew that Amber was completely unaware of his existence, with his brown hair and gray eyes, as well as his poor eyesight, he wasn't someone that popular kids paid attention to. Especially if the popular kid happened to have gorgeous red hair that was always done up in the latest styles, wore designer clothes, and was way too nice and smart to be popular and yet somehow managed.

The school principal stood up, holding a microphone as he started to explain how their school ran and sang generic praises to the student body. Sam squirmed, glancing over at the door once again... it banged open as the principal neared the end of his opening speech as a certain beautiful red head charged into the gym. The principal started, his mouth hanging open mid-word. Amber tossed her stylish French braid back, quickly uttering what Sam figured was an apology, before darting up the stairs to sit next to Ms. Fa. Sam sighed with relief, turning his attention back to the principal. She made it to the Assembly after all...

* * *

Amber ignored the glare that Ms. Fa was giving her, instead peeking down the row to Sam. _Was he looking at me? Do I have a strand of hair out of place!?_ Amber snapped her attention back to the principal, who was droning on about how amazing their student body was. No surprise there. Principal White was well known for his traditional speech about the amazingness that is their school. "...Unfortunately, despite how amazing how school is and I would really, really hate to loose any of you... school scouts for a private academy as been watching your performances here and have requested that three of you be transferred to their school." He paused there, his gaze sweeping the crowded gym. "Now then, they have your parents permission to do so, in fact we have asked the parents to take you home to pack your bags after the assembly and they are here with us now." Murmurs of surprise rippled through the crowd at the term pack your bags. "Yes...it is a boarding school. Now I strongly urge these students to seize this opportunity with both hands and do us all proud." Amber frowned, looking down at her hands. _Boarding school? How am I ever gonna ask Sam out to Homecoming if he's away at boarding school? _Principal White spoke up, his voice booming over the crowd as he spoke in his mike. "The lucky students are... Amber Smith, Ocean Walker, and Storm Walker. Come on down! Don't be shy now."

Amber scoffed,no one ever accused her of being shy!, even as butterflies twisted in her stomach. Why would a private academy pick her? Sam was by far the best student in the entire universe! Shoving these thoughts to the back of her mind, she stood up and walked down the aisle to stand next to her cousins who were sitting closer to the bottom of the stands. Lucky. Stepping next to them, she glanced over at the gathered parents to see her aunt and uncle...and her paternal grandmother. Maya Smith noticed her looking at her, and smiled warmly. Amber felt her heart sink as not for the first time she realized that her parents had placed work before family...again.

"You okay Amber?" Ocean nudged her, worry flashing in her eyes.

"I'm fine... Dad and Mom just aren't here." Amber failed miserably to keep her frustration out of her voice. Would they even remember that she existed if she was away at boarding school?

**A/N: Done! So... Sam Richards is a civilian, he isn't one of the new elemental masters. He is only thrown in there to make Amber's life harder by having what she thinks is an unreciprocated crush on a boy in her school. Of course he is of the same mindset/he thinks she doesn't even know that he exists. Also, apparently Kai and Skylor need to work on letting their daughter know that she is important to them. Next chapter we learn why neither showed up... don't worry, Skylor can be forgiven...Kai on the other hand...**

**Shout out to:**** AnnaRaeBanana, FandomFree1, Kessie-Louise, Kifo Entiegon, Nuppa Nuppa, mirificmadeline, and snowdragon27 for following this story!**

**A shout out to: AnnaRaeBanana, Hoshi309, Nuppa Nuppa, mirificmadeline, and snowdragon27 for favoriting this story! **

**Response to Reviews!**

**Nuppa Nuppa: I hope you stay excited... I'm keeping all fingers crossed that this becomes a big hit and doesn't go flatlined (no one likes it and it fails miserably...)**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two: A Busload of Strangers...some friendlier than others.

Amber flung her favorite sweater into her largest suitcase, silently fuming. _Boarding school... why did it have to be boarding school! Not only will Mom and Dad really forget about me this time around, but Sam will never even learn how much I like him and think that he's soo smart and cute and... Amber stop it! _Amber reached a hand up, slapping her own cheek as hard as she could to stop that train of thought. Even her own cousins, who went to school with her and were her closest friends, didn't realize that her obsession with the ninja had to do with her trying to impress the least popular boy in the entire school. Grabbing a few more clothing items, she tossed them into the suitcase, before deeming it full and opening up her second biggest suitcase and started filling that one.

"Oh my... looks like someone is upset." Maya suddenly spoke up from where she stood in the open doorway.

Amber rolled her eyes skyward as she turned to face her grandmother. "Let's see here... Mom and Dad barely even notice that I exist to the point where you came to pick me up instead of them and now I'm going away to boarding school away from everyone that I know." She flopped unceremoniously onto the large canopy bed that she owned. "Why would I not be upset?"

Maya hummed thoughtfully, sitting down carefully next to her oldest granddaughter. "You know...this particular boarding school just happens to be where your parents first met..."

"Ew! Gross!" Amber leapt up, snagging one of her frilly pink throw pillows to toss at her grandmother. "I am not ready for a boyfriend!" A blush flushed across her features, revealing the true reason for her reaction to that.

Maya brightened immediately, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Oh! My little Amsy is growing up so fast! What's his name...what is he like?"

Amber groaned loudly as she fell forward to bury her face into her nice, a smidgen expensive, silk covered full sized pillow. "Grandma!" Pausing, she peeked out from under her arm, she glared at her grandmother. "No one has called me that since I was a baby... it's just Amber."

Maya sighed wistfully, picking up and neatly folding Amber's purple silk nightgown that was sitting on the bed. "I think I preferred it when you went by that. It is _rather_ cute."

"Precisely...cute! I'm a teen now... I have out grown cute pet names." Amy propped herself up, rolling her eyes skyward.

Maya smiled, before grabbing a rather worn gigantic stuffed bunny. "About your parents not being there... Sky is filling in for a waitress at her one restaurant that had called in sick, and your father as just received a...promotion... and is busy with that."

Amber raised one eyebrow up, disbelief flashing across her features. "You mean to tell me that Dad is no longer second only to the Police Commissioner...and is now the Police Commissioner. I thought Commissioner George wasn't retiring for another _ten_ years."

"How about we get you packed and loaded up on the bus? It should be here soon..." Maya sighed, realizing that using secret identities was, while a smart idea when they were younger, was not a good idea when it came to the new generation.

"Alright... can you pack all of my make-up and hair accessories for me?" Amber pointed to where a large silver studded vanity sat. "Maybe you should pack my jewelry too."

"Of course." Maya frowned, not entirely sure that Kai's insistence that he needed to spoil his daughter was too good of an idea, especially with everything that she will be going through now that the school was reopening.

* * *

Amber stared out the bus window, vaguely wondering if her old principal even knew that the school was pulling students out of many different schools. As well as some kids that were home-schooled, if the rumors about AJ Garmadon were true. Ocean nudged her suddenly, nodding towards two quiet kids that were sitting next to each other stiffly. Amber frowned, not seeing what it was that her cousin wanted her to see. The two kids didn't exactly look alike, since the boy had platinum blond hair with green eyes, while the girl had more silvery blonde hair with icy blue eyes. "What about them Ocean?"

Ocean rolled her eyes, before squealing excitedly as she peeked over at them. "They're the Julian siblings!" Ocean paused, glancing back over at her. "You know, Icelynne and Cyrus Julian? Children of multibillionaire Zane Julian... who inherited Borg Industries from his father-in-law, Cyrus Borg, years and years ago."

Amber lifted one shoulder up, not quite getting her cousin's excitement. "So? Why would I care about that?"

"Because according to those silly stories Uncle Kai used to tell us, Mr. Julian and his wife were the Ice and Technology Ninjas." Ocean huffed out, clearly annoyed that Amber didn't recall that herself.

Amber rolled her eyes at that. "Precisely the point. Dad was being silly when he told us those stories, claiming to be the Fire Ninja."

The bus rolled to a stop, and Amber peered out the window, hopeful that they were finally at their new school. Disappointment flashed through her upon seeing a small suburban home where they could see a couple of siblings waiting to be picked up with their suitcases in hand. Running forward, they darted up the stairs. Turning to face their new classmates, the one on the left, who creepily enough looked like a clone of the one on the right, spoke up. "Hi! Our names are Donald..."

"And Daniel!" The one on the right piped up, cutting smoothly over the other one.

The two of them punched the air excitedly as they yelled in unison, "We're twins! Identical in case you can't tell."

"We can tell... now go sit down!" The bus driver, who looked like a female version of Lloyd Garmadon, rolled her eyes skyward as she shooed them to the back of the bus. "That's everyone... next stop, the only school that encourages students to carry weapons!"

**A/N: Done! For those of you who haven't read Back in my Days, the bus-driver is Koko Garmadon, little sister to Lloyd Garmadon. Also...**

**OniOfTheBlueFlames: Thank you for the compliment... what about this story is turning it into a nice story? Can you be more specific please?**

**Review! Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter three

Chapter Three: Our New (Old) School For Ninjas Only...

"Wait...what?!" Amber bolted upright, along with everyone else on the bus. A timid looking girl in the back of the bus raised her hand nervously. "Dad says I'm not allowed to touch any weapons..."

The bus driver chuckled as she drove off. "Neuro meant that as in your mind itself is a weapon... a very powerful weapon that you are about to learn how to properly control."

AJ, who was sitting the closest to the bus driver for some reason, frowned at that, unease flickering in her eyes. "Um... Aunt Koko..? What are you talking about? How do you know who her father is?"

Amber frowned, puzzled on how come AJ knew the bus driver. Storm leaned over the chair so as to speak to her, most likely noticing that she was confused. "That's Misako Annabelle Garmadon, little sister to Lloyd Garmadon. Sis and I actually met her once."

"Oh..." Amber drummed her fingers against her leg, eyeing the woman with a bit more curiosity than before. Hadn't her father mentioned in his silly stories that she was supposed to be the ninja of prophesy but was far too young to actually join the ninja team back then?

It wasn't until after Amber accepted Storm's explanation that she realized that Koko was watching her carefully, as if waiting for them to stop talking before she answered her niece's question. "Do any of you know the name of the school you're going to?" Everyone quickly shook their heads no. Someone near the back of the bus mentioned something about their parents not being surprised about the school reopening, but still didn't know anything about it. Koko grinned at that, flipping the turn signal on. "You are now all official students at NINJA." Upon noticing everyone's confused faces, she elaborated more on what that stood for. "Ninja Institute of Ninjago Jamankai Academy. That's just a mouthful though, so we just call it NINJA. The part about Jamankai is cause that is the closest village to the school. And someone wanted it to spell NINJA."

"I agree with it being a mouthful..." Ocean drily announced, while Amber felt as if her mind had completely shut down. _She was being sent to a ninja school! Wait... why was she being sent to a ninja school?! Did her parents know anything about this!? Why was the bus spinning on her?_ Amber blinked slowly, trying to control her barrage of thoughts, though her shock of being sent to some ninja themed school, _what if the ninjas actually work there!?_, from was rather persistent. Eventually, she decided that fighting it was worthless and allowed her mind to shut down.

* * *

Amber blinked her eyes open to find herself lying on a medical cot in a clean, white, room that had a naked bulb that shone right in her eyes. Wincing, she lifted a hand up, pressing it against her head, feeling a rather concerning bump in the back of her head. "Ow..."

"Are you alright Amber? Koko didn't seem too surprised that you fainted so I guess she knew that was going to happen." A familiar voice questioned her from the doorway.

Amber gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "Dad! What are you doing here?!" She twisted around to see that it was indeed her father standing in the doorway.

Kai Smith chuckled as he moved further into the room, revealing that he wasn't wearing his police uniform. Instead, he was wearing an old red gi and was carrying a bamboo staff in his hand. _Wait...that gi..._ "I'm your new principal... since I'm the only ninja that still has their powers intact."

"No... absolutely not! There is no way, no how, you are the Fire Ninja!" Amber yelled, her fingers curling into a fist as she clutched at the thin blanket that covered her. "You're too boring to be him!"

Kai sighed, before reaching a hand out to her. "Amber... I believe that I did tell you stories about my time as a ninja..."

"That's all they were...stories!" Amber blurted out, denial surging forth.

Kai sighed, before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "You're staying in your mother's old dorm room. It's in the east wing, your name has been placed on the door." Turning, he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Amber eyed the door that her father just went through, doubt surging through her. It just didn't seem possible that he was a ninja before he was a police officer. Shaking her head, she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door, slipping out of it. Glancing around the long hall, she walked slowly, taking in the details that were presented to her. Mainly, photos and paintings of the missing ninjas...and her parents, aunt, uncle, and so many others that she either recognized as famous people or she's never seen before. Turning into the eat wing, she located the door with her name on it, shoving it open as she scanned the room.

It was a rather basic room compared to the one she had at home, though all of her suitcases were already stored away under the bed. Her eyebrow shot upwards upon seeing that someone had already unpacked all of her belongings. Walking over, she spotted a note on the bedside table. Picking it up, she scanned it quickly.

_Amber, school starts precisely at five o'clock tomorrow morning. Breakfast will be provided at six, do not worry._

_See if you can't convince Ocean that she needs to cut back on the jewelry. Trust me...it'll only get in the way._

_With all of my love,_

_Your crazy old man,_

_Kai Raymond Smith_

Amber snorted, crumpling the letter up in her hand before tossing it into the trash can that was set up near her new, rather plain, desk. Flopping down onto the military issued bed, not the nice spendy one that she had in her room at home, she picked up her favorite stuff animal, a bright red bear that was so worn it looked out of place with the rest of her belongings, burying her face into its soft fur. "Worse day...ever!"

**A/N: Done... finally. I was supposed to finish this and get it posted on the eighteenth... and it is now the twentieth. Just been having a really hard time concentrating on it. Anyways...**

**Reviews:**

**Olivewhisker: Uh... Roadkill would be a very old cat by now, wouldn't you think so? She died of old age some time before the story begins. Don't worry, Brutus should be showing up next chapter! Thank you for the compliments.**

**Jaya4Life: No...no one has caught on to the pattern. Despite the fact that Ocean pointed out Zane's kids to Amber. She is just her parents daughter and follows the Borg Industry and the Julian family like a crazy fangirl and wanted her cousin to fangirl with her. Of course the best way to do that is to remember that her dear old Uncle Kai had mentioned both Zane and Pixal in his 'crazy' stories about who the ninjas are, and Amber is ninja crazy.**

**Xola: Thank you, I love the idea for this story too. Amber is definitely interesting...and the main character obviously. Unfortunately, out of all of teh kids, she's the one that I've worked on the most and have her down pretty good. Hmm, I'm gonna let you know now, since I was supposed to reveal that in this chapter but it gotta carried away from me, oops, their names for the most part tell you what their powers are. And Kai did mention didn't he? That he's the only one that still has his powers. You're right. She can copy her father's powers. Hope you liked this little chapter!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter four

Chapter Four: First Day of Classes...

Amber shoved her deep into her pockets, shivering as she stood, with the rest of her new classmates, outside in the school courtyard. Kai was standing between them and some kind of obstacle course. "Alrighty then... in case ya _haven't _figured it out by now...which is highly doubtful with how much evidence is surrounding you right now, you are the children of the ninjas and well, it's your turn to rise up and protect all of Ninjago." Amber rolled her eyes, still certain that he was making it up. No way anyone in her family was that cool! Kai tapped the ground with his bamboo staff. "If I still have your attention... allow me to demonstrate what this obstacle course is supposed to teach you..." He spun suddenly, using spinjitzu as he wove through the course with practiced ease.

Amber froze, shock filling her... maybe her father was telling the truth? But why give up being a ninja? Why did they go in hiding!? Or were they all retired as he has been claiming throughout her life with his stories about them? "Amber? Would you like to go first?" Kai planted a firm hand on her shoulder, concern creasing his brow.

Amber scoffed slightly, eyeing the obstacle course... if memory served correctly, every single ninja had admitted to the fact that the majority of their training had taken place on one obstacle course...one that matched the description of the one in front of her. Stepping up to it, she stretched slightly, eyeing the slowly moving dummies that spun in a lazy circle. How was this supposed to be hard? She reckoned she could do this in her sleep! A quick glance over at her cousins showed Ocean nibbling on her bottom lip, while Storm looked completely bored. Scowling at them, really she ought to get new friends outside of her family, she turned back to face the obstacle course. Piece of cake...

* * *

"Ow..." Amber pressed the ice pack that Storm had handed her against the throbbing new bump on the side of her head.

Storm leaned against the doorway, a small smile on his face. "Well that could have gone a lot better in my opinion, miss cocky."

Amber glared at her cousin, even as she made a mental note that it was probably a good thing that it was just Storm here. Despite his name, he usually was very calm about just about everything. "Thanks for the ice Storm."

"Hey...what kind of cousin would I be if I didn't bring you an ice pack after that epic fail?" Or maybe not... he was still laughing at her.

"Storm... it's not funny!" Amber huffed, annoyance flaring up inside of her as she glared at her cousin.

Storm shrugged, pushing himself off of the door frame. "Sure...whatever you say. I'm gonna go see if I can't find my next class. Uncle Kai says that he doesn't want you hiding in here forever. See you around, kay cuz?"

"Yeah...see you around Storm." Eesh... first day of school and she was making the impression that she was not only overconfident, but an idiot on top of that!

"Bye!" Storm disappeared through the door, finally leaving her alone.

* * *

Amber dropped into the seat farthest from the front. Not her usual seat, but she really didn't want to deal with her new classmates. The girl from the bus, Icelynne Julian, approached her, a tiny smile on her face. "Hello... I noticed earlier that you appear to already know who are principal is. My name is Icelynne Julian. What is yours?"

"Amber Smith...and yeah, he's my father so yes, I know him." Amber could feel her face flush at the confession. Was she forever going to be known as the principal's daughter?

Icelynne frowned, sliding into the seat next to her. She did realize that this was a class of seven so she could just sit anywhere that wasn't next to her...right? "You are not close... are you?"

Amber ducked her head down, a scowl creasing her features. "No... when I was about three years old my parents, both of them, just suddenly threw themselves into their work and basically ignore me...unless they see something nice and expensive that they think I might like." It was a small school, and if Icelynne noticed her...relationship, with her old man, then who knows how many others have noticed.

"Hmm... Icey." Amber blinked rapidly, confused about what appeared to be a rather abrupt change in topics. Icelynne noticed her confusion, and smiled warmly at her. "My preferred name. I have gone by Icey ever since my little brother joined our household. I much prefer it over Icelynne... since it's simpler and not quite as a mouthful."

"Oh." Amber blinked, suddenly wondering if she had made a new friend...or if she was getting ahead of herself.

"Icey, Amber, As much as I like seeing my students so interested in each other, this is a history class. Please turn your attention forward so that we may begin." Zane Julian, CEO of Borg Industries appeared at the front of the room, seemingly unfazed of the fact that he just called his own daughter out.

Amber felt her mouth drop open, her mind reeling. Since when did he teach history...and for that matter... why was he teaching at the boarding school that both of his kids were going to? "Father... what are you doing here?" Apparently Icelynne felt the same way that Amber did.

Zane smiled as he flipped open his copy of the history textbook. "Easy... it is best of ninjas teach ninjas...and so as the Former Ice Ninja, I have stepped forward to teach you your history."

"_Former _Ice Ninja?" Surprise edged Icelynne's voice as she stared at her father.

"Yes." Zane didn't look up from his text book, clearly looking for a specific page. "My powers transferred over to you years ago, making you the current Ice Ninja..."

Amber lunged forward, catching Icelynne before she could hit the floor. Apparently family secrets and shock was not just for her...

**A/N: Done! Um...yeah a week late cause... well I'm not entirely sure if it was writer's block or a bad case of the lazies. Maybe both? I like how this chapter ends though! And yes, a few others besides Kai and Koko have come out of retirement to help teach... the core stuff( Math, history, science, etc.), not fighting and control over powers. That would be Kai. Anything to do with being a ninja will be Kai. And now you all know which Julian kid is the Ice Ninja! (Yes... that means that her brother is the Technology Ninja.)**

**Reviews:**

**Xola: I'm gonna try to keep her from fainting anymore... maybe catching others when they faint when an uncool parent turns out to be a ninja? It's something that they mention in the show actually... when the next generation gets their powers, the older generation simply loses them. It's kinda weird, in my opinion, BUT it also makes it easy for them to guess who the next ones are, in some cases...in others it wasn't as clear since it didn't happen until later in their lives. I don't understand it at all... sorry. Amber being scared... I never thought about that. She's just in denial...and we're going to be seeing a lot of kids go through denial before this book is through.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter five

Chapter Five: The New Main Gang...

Zane crouched next to Amber, his fingers gentle as he brushed Icey's hair back. "Icey... come on sweetie... you need to wake up now..." Icey groaned, before slowly cracking an eye open. Upon seeing that her father was very much in her new history class at her new school.

"Nope... no way... this is _not _happening!" Icey mumbled to herself as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "No way your my new history teacher!"

Zane straightened slightly, reaching a hand out to help her back up to her feet. "I am afraid that I am your new history teacher. Now then since you all are at different areas in your historical studies, I have a pretest to see how far you all are. We expect that some of it you won't know since only ninjas know those full pieces." As Zane spoke, He walked around the room, dropping a thick packet onto their desks. "The pretest is also your final for this class. Once I've graded it, I will be giving it back to you so as to help you prepare for the finals. Remember ninjas are always prepared, and _you_ are now the ninjas of Ninjago."

Amber glanced over to see that Icey looked excessively pale over this announcement. Somehow she had a feeling she was pale too...

* * *

"Next stop... Study Group? Who comes up with these class names anyways?" Icey tried to joke as they left their second hour science class. The teacher in there was nice...once they got past the fact that he only would speak in third person and used very basic words. If it weren't for the doctorate degree that hung on the wall behind his desk no one would consider him smart enough to teach them science.

Amber glanced down at her new class schedule to see that it also read Study Group. To make matters worse, more interesting?, the name listed for the teacher was one she knew only too well. "First Dad... then Zane Julian CEO of Borg Industries...now Cole Brookstone of the Royal Blacksmiths. Who's next, wanna make any bets?"

Icey gave a wry smile as she headed to the room that's element, yes element the school numbered the classrooms with the different elements, matched the element for her Study Group. "Looks like we have the same Study Group as well as history and science."

Amber wondered at that, for half a second. Pushing the door open, she walked in to find that both of her cousins were already inside... along with AJ Garmadon and a brunette that looked vaguely familiar. Storm was chatting with a younger boy that Amber recognized as Icey's younger brother, Cyrus Junior. Icey walked over, slinging an arm casually around his shoulders. "What are you doing here Juni?"

Juni tilted his head to the side, lifting up his class schedule for her to see. "I have Study Group in here right now. What are you doing here?"

Icey frowned, before gesturing back at Amber. "Amber and I have Study Group in here right now."

The tardy bell, which sounded suspiciously like a gong, rang out, forcing Icey and Amber to take their seats. Cole Brookstone, lead singer of the Royal Blacksmiths, strolled in, a grin plastered on his features. "Good to see all of your bright faces! Now then, in case you were wondering this class is technically your homeroom as the other schools would call it. However, here we expect you to help each other out with your homework and studying for any tests." Sitting on the edge of the piano bench, he picked up a clipboard. "Now if you will, I'll just take roll call right now."

The brunette, who appeared to be too stunned at the sight of the famous singer, finally spoke up. "Dad?! You _were _a ninja!?" That was when she suddenly just crumbled to the ground. Amber lunged forward to catch her, only for Cole to be much faster than her.

Cole shifted her in his arms, even as Amber suddenly realized why she looked so familiar to her. Rockelle Amelia had after all taken after her father when it came to most of her looks. Amber pressed two fingers to her neck so as to check for a pulse. "What do you I do?!" Cole spoke quickly, panic edging his voice.

Amber rolled her eyes as she moved to revive her. "She's fine... wait. Didn't all of the ninjas know basic first aid?"

"Um...Rocky!" Cole flustered before glancing down at his daughter's limp form.

"That answers that question." Someone muttered from behind Amber.

"Someone do something!" Cole just about pleaded.

Amber scoffed at that, before gently patting Rocky's face. "Hey! Wake up!" A groan escaped her fellow teen as she rolled her head slightly to the side.

Rocky cracked one eye open, staring blankly at Cole. "Dad... you're freaking out about as much as you did that time that when I broke my wrist... stop it."

Cole opened and closed his mouth frequently, before pushing himself up and away from her. "I'm going to go get myself a drink." Walking over to the door he pulled it open, before glancing back at them. "Talk amongst each other and mingle till I get back." The door banged shut behind him rather soundly.

Amber scratched the back of her neck, before glancing over at Icey. "So... do we introduce ourselves or what?"

AJ shook her head, crossing her arms casually as she lifted one eyebrow upwards. "Let's see here... we have me, daughter of a famous actress that is constantly in the tabloids, and the children of the CEO of the biggest tech company in all of Ninjago. And I believe we also have the daughter of the lead singer of the Royal Blacksmiths." AJ gestured to Rocky, exasperation flooding her. "That only leaves three of us that aren't famous, two of which happens to be my cousins from Mom's side of the family."

"My name's Amber. Also known as Storm and Ocean's cousin from the other side of the family." Amber nodded towards her cousins, feeling slightly awkward that she had to actually share them with AJ during school hours. "Does anyone have nicknames that they go by like Icey does?"

"I go by Juni all the time." Juni piped up from where he had slipped behind his older sister.

Rocky pushed her hair, which had escaped her rather messy ponytail, back up out of her face. "I go by Rocky."

AJ gave a slow nod, before tapping her finger slowly against her jeans. "So...AJ Garmadon, Icey and Juni Julian, Rocky Brookstone, Amber whatever her last name is, and Storm and Ocean Walker."

"Smith." Storm and Ocean supplied even as Amber informed AJ what her last name is.

AJ shook her head, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that since your closer in age to each other that you two will be speaking in unison with Amber a whole lot?"

**A/N: Done! Sorry that it's late. Hard time concentrating/started to binge read this really good book series. It's a trilogy and I'm near the end of the second book. Not that you all care about that. Anyways! We've now met the new 'gang' of Ninjago! Not that they know this of course!**

**Reviews:**

**Xola: You are the only one reviewing this story... that must mean that you love it! Anyways about your review... yeah...that's right. Amber got her mom's powers, and Kai still has is. Fun fact... um... Kai and Skylor aren't planning on having more kids so... Amber is stuck as an only child... sorry? There's a good reason why though! Yes, _if _she had a sibling they would take Kai's place. However, that ain't happening. As for Icey... let's just say that Koko is in charge of the class schedules and everything. And since Kai and Zane are best friends it makes total sense that their daughters should be best friends! **

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter six

Chapter Six: Passing down of the Names...and Gis...

Amber slammed her textbook shut, exhaustion flooding her. Finally... first weekend since school started up. Rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the tension there, she stood up from her desk, moving to the closed dorm door. Now that she had her homework knocked off for the weekend, she can finally relax and go do something fun. Question is what should she do? A loud knock drew her attention away from her musings. Twisting the door knob, she pulled the door open to see that Icey was on the other side.

"Hey Icey." Amber leaned against her door frame, glancing behind her new friend to see that the others from her Study Group crowding around behind her. "What's going on here?"

"Headmaster Smith says that he needs to see us in his office immediately." Icey clasped her hands together, worry creasing her brow.

Amber frowned at that, glancing over at her cousins. "Did Dad mention why he wants to see us?"

Ocean shook her head fervently, a frown creasing her brow. "No. Uncle Kai appears to be trying to appear secretive for some reason."

"Then I guess we better go see what he wants." Amber pushed herself off of the door frame, stepping into the small crowd. It wasn't like he was going to send them out into the field to save the day or anything... they were just panicky over nothing. Probably just wanted to tell them that they were doing a good job...

* * *

"After giving it much thought, I am sending the new Dragon Squad out onto the field today." Kai clasped his hands behind his back as he stared at an old photo of the original Ninja Team that had turned into the Dragon Squad...not that Ninjago knew that detail, hoods down, smiling at the camera.

"Wait...hold up! Didn't you assign everyone into their squads just yesterday? And aren't _we _the Dragon Squad!?" AJ blurted out as she gestured frantically at the group of teens and preteens.

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, before tapping a code into his keyboard. A minute later, a large screen popped out of his wall behind him, with the security footage from the MegaMonster Amusement Park flickering on the screen. "There have been sightings of strange creatures around here. According to this nifty scanner that Zane, with Jay and Nya's help, created that tracks down trace amounts of the Overlord, there's a piece of him somewhere in the park." Kai dropped the metal block that had thin wires sticking out of it and several buttons, as well as a scanner onto his desk in front of them. "Take it. You are to find out what those things are, and if possible trap that piece of the Overlord. Here's a specially made container to put it in. Avoid touching it with your hands, we don't know what will happen if you do. I have a pair of squeezers taped to the outside of it." Kai carefully sat the metal tube down next to the scanner. Kai hesitated, before tapping the lid with his finger. "Make sure you close it tightly when you get it in there."

"Anything else before you send your _underage, lacking experience **daughter **__and her friends and cousins to their potential doom?" _Amber ground out as she shook her head at him.

"Actually yes. You need your Ninja names, and gis..." Kai pulled out a box, wrinkling his nose slightly. "The first time Sensei got us our gis, he used spinjitzu to put them on us...but since most of you are female I will just hand them to you and tell you which Ninja you are replacing...since when you have these gis on, and are out there fighting, those are the names that you will be using." Kai walked around his desk, pulling out a dark purple gi. "Cyrus Junior Julian, son of Pixal Julian, you are now the Technology ninja...if you want to be a samurai instead, that is what your mother did before you. I had your gi made a darker shade of purple than what she wore since...well. I happen to know that you prefer darker colors than she does." He handed the gi to Juni, before pulling out an emerald green gi. "Anna Mercy Garmadon, daughter of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you are now the legendary green ninja, leader of all ninjas." He handed her the gi, his expression softening. "Good luck." He then reached into the box and pulled out a white gi. "Icelynne Andrea Julian, daughter of Zane Julian, you are now the Ice ninja." She silently took the gi, running her hand over the soft fabric, even as Kai reached into the box and pulled out a black gi. "Rockelle Amelia Brookstone, daughter of Nicole Lou Brookstone, you are now the Earth ninja." He handed her the gi, before turning to face the Walker siblings. "Storm Thor Walker, son of Nya Maya Walker, you are now the Water ninja. Please don't threaten to drown me from time to time like your mother would." Kai handed his nephew a maroon gi with ocean blue stripes. Turning, he latched his eyes onto his niece. "Ocean Anahita Walker, daughter of Jayden Jayson Walker, you are now the Lightning ninja. May the First Spinjitzu Master help us all." Kai handed an electric blue gi to her, rolling his eyes skyward. Stepping to the side, his expression softened as he found himself facing Amber. "And last but not least... my daughter, Amber Zendaya Smith, daughter of Skylor Conradina Smith, you are now the Amber ninja." He handed her an orange gi.

Amber blinked, a little detail sticking out to her. "Wait... my name doesn't change whether or not I'm in uniform. I'm still Amber."

Kai smirked as he winked at her. "I believe your mother mentioned that we named you after someone very important to me when you were six."

"Yeah...you said that you named me after... an old friend. Ugh! Dad! Why couldn't you have just used Mom's actual name instead of her ninja one?!" Amber blushed bright red as she realized what it was that her mother had meant about that comment. She had presumed that her father had an old friend named Amber that had died young or something.

Kai chuckled, reaching into his desk drawer to pull something out. "Where's the fun in that? Here's the keys to the self-driving Ninmobile." Kai paused, closing his eyes briefly. "And yes, before you ask, Jay named it and it is a combination of ninja and automobile. I don't know why we still let him name things..."

Amber reached to take the keys from him, only for a certain monkey to lunge forward with a loud screech, snatching the keys from Kai. "Brutus! Bad monkey!" Amber spun around to glare at her father's mysterious pet monkey.

"Take Brutus with you." Kai ordered the new generation of ninjas, quickly lifting a hand up to stop the protests. "He's better equipped for missions than you seven at the moment. He will be of a great help to you."

"And your still sending us? Anyone else see the problem with this picture?"

**A/N: Done! Okay... must have gotten carried away or something because I never made it to the battle. Oops. Next time! I technically need to decide what the Stone Warrior 2.0s look like anyways... Chen did not pick a pretty name for Skylor's middle name...and before you ask. Yes that is an actual name. I looked it up. It is a _girls_ name that falls under the category names that mean powerful. I had fun figuring out middle names for...the ones that I forgot to pick middle names for. Hopefully I remembered Nya's middle name from Back in my Days correctly...if I mentioned it. I know Kai mentioned his once... I can't remember if Nya did or not.**

**I hope that I put enough emphasis on how important it is _not _to touch the gloop that used to be the Overlord before he exploded to a million pieces...**

**Reviews:**

**Xola: We're getting close to their first battle! Glad to know you liked Back in my Days. This book will be more concentrating on the Overlord. After that... um... let's see here... maybe I'll do the Time Twins for the second book's villain since I have a really good idea for their return. *rubs hands together while evilly laughing.* Got them their gis and codenames (they'll refer to them as ninja names) this time around...next stop first battle!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven: Some Monkey We've got here...

Amber pulled the hood of her orange gi up over her hair, grumbling the entire time. "Dad's completely lost it if he thinks we can stop something that _he_ isn't sure what it is."

"Amber...stop grumbling. At least your name matches your ninja name!" Storm growled as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in front of him.

"Someone's grouchy... did you not get enough to eat?" Ocean shot a glare at her brother, unamused that he was still grumbling about his name.

"I checked my blood sugar before we left. I'm fine." Storm rolled his eyes skyward at that, knowing that his blood sugar was an actual concern for his family.

"Did you pack a snack in case something happens and it drops?"

Amber rolled her eyes skyward, before turning to face Ocean. AJ beat her though before she could speak up. "Storm's a big boy, he doesn't need you to remind him on his first mission about his diabetes, Ocean."

"Fine... I'm just worried is all."

Brutus screeched loudly right then, pointing out the window to the panic filled crowd at the amusement park. "We are here." Icey unnecessarily announced as she unbuckled.

Juni swallowed hard, before speaking up, his voice shaking with nerves. "Don't forget, we have to use our new code names."

"Got it, Tech." Rocky breezily leapt from the vehicle.

Amber followed quickly, Brutus resting on her shoulder. Glancing around the park, she eventually spotted the cause of panic same time they were noticed by someone that, by the looks of things would have been a young child when the original ninjas retired. "Look the ninjas are here! We're saved!"

"Well aren't you just plain ugly." Amber wrinkled her nose as she stared at the odd looking things that were rampaging the park, clearly looking for something. The things all had six arms, antlers growing out of their heads, and lopsided legs... literally. The left leg was several inches longer than the right. They appeared to be using their extra arms to balance themselves. Their skin was pitch black and they had beady red eyes that oozed with hatred.

"Amber! How about you _don't _antagonize these guys?" AJ pleaded with her, panic edging her own voice.

Amber bit back a retort at that, before quickly slipping out a katana. "Okay okay… I won't antagonize the weird looking obviously minions of some sort that are _clearly_ looking for something around here." Amber tried to recall what was of value here that they might be looking for. The only thing that she could think of though, made her flinch. "Um...they might be after the same thing Dad sent us to get..."

A nearby civilian gave her a weird look, even as Icey coughed into her hand. "You mean _Fire_ sent us to get..?"

"That's what I said...didn't I?"

Rocky rolled her eyes as she stepped forward. "How about we just admit right now that we're just the next generation and that Amber is Fire's daughter. How does that sound?"

"Code names were invented for a... no wait... that is my codename..."

"Brilliant Earth... just quick question... how are we supposed to stop these guys then?" AJ backed up slowly as the things appeared to be converging on them.

"Didn't Uncle Fire mention that his dumb pet monkey will be able to help us fight?" Ocean blurted out as she glanced over at Brutus.

Amber curled her fingers around the monkey, yanking him off of her shoulder so as to hold him to her chest, knowing her cousin well enough to realize what it was that she was about to suggest. "You are _not_ throwing Monkey at the things, Water!"

Storm turned to face her, raising his hand timidly up into the air. "Um...I'm Water... she's Lightning."

Ocean tilted her head as she stared at Amber. "We're not even _twins_. I mean sure... Mom and Uncle Fire are twins... And Dad and _Aunty_ are twins...but we're not twins."

"That's one way to explain Mom without revealing her or Uncle Lightning's identities." AJ sarcastically announced.

It was about this time that Brutus decided enough was enough. They needed to get these guys out of here! Leaping from Amber's arms, he screeched loudly as lasers shot out of its eyes. Startled the things stumbled backwards, before disappearing into thin air. "You're a robot!?" Amber yelped as she stared at the robotic monkey.

"That explains _soo_ much!" Storm explained, relief and understanding flooding his voice.

"Cool! I want one!" Ocean exclaimed, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Guys! Focus!" Rocky yelled, before sighing. "Our first mission and we get distracted by the robot monke…how did you not know that Fire's pet monkey was a robot?! You're his daughter!"

Pulling out the device Kai had given them, Juni spun in a slow circle. "Looks like that piece of the Overlord is this way." Upon noticing that everyone was staring at him, he huffed loudly. "Earth just said we need to focus. So I'm focusing!"

"Little brothers." Icey muttered under her breath, before reluctantly following him.

It took some time, but eventually they found the dark purple goo that used to be the Overlord. Juni removed the pair of squeezers, carefully lifting it up. "This is taking gross to a whole new level..." He hurriedly dropped the gunk into the special container, ignoring how it splashed a little.

"Tech! Careful! Fire said that..." Icey started to warn her younger brother.

"I know what he said Ice! I was there too, you know!" Juni scoffed at her as he sealed the container. "Let's just get this back to him so that he can dispose of it."

Amber shook her head, before warning her younger teammate. "Ice as a point though… you can't get even one drop on yourself. You need to be more careful in the future."

"_Fine_. I didn't get any on me though!"

* * *

Amber flipped through her textbook, a scowl crossing her features as she was unable to locate the vocabulary words that Karlof had assigned to them that week. A knock at her door startled her, for only a minute. "Come in!"

"How are you doing?" Maya walked in, glancing around the room that used to belong to her daughter-in-law.

"Great... my first mission was today and apparently Brutus is a robot." Amber eyed her grandmother, wondering vaguely if she had known that detail.

Maya plopped down on the edge of the bed, amusement flashing in her eyes. "To be fair... I had thought you already knew that Brutus was a robot."

"Grandma!"

Maya laughed, before picking up the vocabulary list. "You know, all of these definitions can be found in the back of the book in alphabetical order..."

Amber grinned as she flipped the book to the back to find that her grandmother was telling the truth. "Grandma... I love you so much."

"I know sweetie..." Maya handed back the worksheet, her smile falling as she wondered when was the last time Amber had told her parents that she loved them...

**A/N: Done! Finally! Just had writer's block on what the minions were supposed to look like is all... in case you haven't picked up on it yet, Amber is very close to her grandmother… not so much her parents. This is important for later in the story. Not sure how I'll figure it out...but yeah. The fact Juni was the one to pick up the goo is another important point later in the story. That's all I'm saying for now.**

**Reviews:**

**Kifo Entiegon: There is no new fire ninja... I thought that I had made that very clear, but if I have to... I will keep reminding everyone of this detail. Kai still Fire!**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter Eight: Rainstorms and Shopping...oh and Meddling Teammates.

"It's raining it's pouring... the old man is snoring..."

"Storm...stop singing. You sound terrible." Ocean threw a waded up piece of paper at her brother's head.

Storm ducked, eyes flashing as he turned to glare at his sister. Amber sighed as she closed her textbook, something telling her that she wasn't going to get anything done once again. "Ocean's right. You are a terrible singer and have been one since the day you were born."

Storm flung a hand up over his heart, dramatically flinging himself backwards. "Ah! My own cousin has turned against me!"

AJ shook her head, slamming her own textbook shut as she gestured at the window which showed a gray sky. "No... pretty sure its the weather. It's been raining nonstop since we got back from our first mission last week."

Groans escaped the group as all eyes turned to the window. Rocky, who surprisingly had less musical talent than Storm, stood up from her seat, walking across her father's classroom to glare out the window. "Since there's nothing to do... how about we do something for a change? Not school or ninja stuff. Just normal average everyday teen things?"

"Uh...that actually might be fun..." Icey tilted her head, glancing over at Juni, who slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Sensei..." "It's sounds weird when you call Dad that..." "Gave a mission to the Siren Squad this morning and all classes that aren't necessary for ninja training are canceled... and we've already done all of those classes." Juni ignored the way Amber cut him off.

Amber sighed, her gaze darting down to the textbook in her lap. "So what I'm wearing is that we need a break and a trip to the city is on everyone's minds?"

"Ooh! Yes! Shopping!" Ocean began jumping up and down, her eyes lighting up with excitement over her favorite activity.

AJ and Amber both groaned, before glancing at each other in surprise. Apparently Ocean used both cousins allowances when shopping, Icey smiled glancing over at Amber, "You know this might be a good idea for team bonding. Didn't the last generation was known for being extremely close?"

Amber felt a jolt as she realized that Icey had a point. "You're right. To the city for some... well we do have some tourist attractions that aren't a certain amusement park."

"And shopping!" "We best ask Uncle Kai if we can't borrow one of the self-driving cars to carry all the stuff my sister is most likely gonna end up buying..."

* * *

Icey snorted as she held up a bright green shirt up to Amber, one eyebrow raised. "I don't believe it... they already have merchandise for AJ..." Confused, Amber glanced down to see that it had AJ's picture on it, well. It was her wearing her new ninja gi.

"Green Ninja is the most important one... so yeah. Makes sense to me that she'll have merchandise." Amber shrugged, looking up at Icey. "Does it come in her size? I bet she'll find the whole thing funny."

AJ stuck her head through another rack, sticking her tongue out at them. "I heard that. And no I wouldn't find it funny unless everyone has a shirt with their respective pictures on it."

Ocean rounded the corner, holding a stack of dresses. "I can totally do that! Except that no one has come out with those. Just the Green ninja."

Rocky looked up from her sketchpad that she was sketching in, one eyebrow raised. "I can make it happen. Even make it more our own personal style."

"What? Your old man has a private fashion designer for his shows?" Amber blinked as she stared at her teammate.

The new master of earth smiled sheepishly as she held up her sketchpad. "No...that's just what I'm good at. I mean... I design clothes. And sew them. I made most of my wardrobe."

"Cool!" Amber grinned at that, recalling how fashionable her wardrobe was. "Think you can change our gis up? At the moment we look like we're wearing our parents old gis."

"Sure." Rocky flipped her sketchpad to a new page, before glancing over at Icey suddenly. "Hey...where are the boys?"

"Arcades. Storm said something about shopping being for girls only."

"Ah...okay."

Amber smiled to herself, before wondering away from her friends?, could she call them that already?, moving towards her favorite aisle in every single store. Even after her parents and their friends retired from being ninjas, most stores kept their ninja merchandise. A grin crossed her features upon seeing that there was new green ninja merchandise on sale... and it wasn't Lloyd Garmadon. Shaking her head at how quickly AJ was getting a fan base, she picked up an action figurine of her, turning it over in her hands as she examined it carefully...

"I guess New Ninjago High isn't the only school that was cancelled today due to technical issues?" Sam appeared behind her, carefully readjusting his glasses.

Amber felt her heart lurch to a stop, before casually, okay it looked forced but she was _going_ for casual!, leaned against the shelves lined with ninja merchandise. "Oh! Hey there Sam! Didn't see you there!" _Am I blushing? No...worse! Am I sweating!? Did it just get hot in here?! _Amber swiped a hand over her forehead... crossing any and all mental fingers that she wasn't doing either.

Sam shuffled his feet together, looking rather uncomfortable. "So...um... I was wondering if you've seen the new movie...?"

"The Prince and the Princess? No I haven't seen it. Not super into princessy things... though I guess according to the trailers she's more of a fighter. Sorry I couldn't be of any help." Amber shrugged, before turning and walking off. Upon finding her friends, Storm and Juni included, watching the exchange, she stared at them. "What?"

Ocean groaned, before slapping herself in the face. "Amber! He was trying to ask you out on a date! It was so obvious! Besides that... haven't you had a crush on him since seventh grade when he moved here?"

Amber squeaked at that, having not realized that Ocean knew about that detail. "Ocean!"

Icey sighed, before marching over to Sam, who had noticed their interaction and looked completely lost. "She'll pick you up tomorrow at five so you can catch the earlier showing and get dinner. May I suggest the Chen's Noodle House?" She didn't wait for an answer, merely leaving the aisle as she swept past her stunned teammates.

Juni cleared his throat, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I think my sister just arranged a date for you..."

Amber wasn't too sure what to think about what just happened... maybe scream endlessly into her pillow once home?

**A/N: Done! I couldn't concentrate/writer's block for this story. Sorry! Anyways, today is raining and while moving aimlessly to get energy out since I can't go outside to do that, I am chanting the it's raining it's pouring song in my head... then next thing I knew I had Ocean snapping at Storm about him being a lousy singer... quickly opened this and started typing. Inspiration comes from anywhere. Also, apparently Rocky, unlike her father, doesn't have any musical talent... but is talented when it comes to fashion! (By the way... I'm not so don't ever ask me what exactly they're wearing...)**

**Reviews:**

**Xola: I know... it was too easy! Something going wrong... oh we probably should wait since I don't want to spoil anything! As for their ninja names, I kinda want that to be a running gag amongst them. Eventually they'll get the hang of it. Until then it'll make everyone laugh and smile.**

**Review!**

**SkyTalon**


End file.
